


【润智润】偶发空缺（23）- 智润破滑板车

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 文中被屏片段





	【润智润】偶发空缺（23）- 智润破滑板车

松本润小声说出了他一般不会直接说出来的话之后，大野智看着竟然会害羞成这样的松本，突然觉得这一趟来欧洲真的已经超值了。  
他俩这样躺在床上面对面地躺了一会儿，呼吸交缠了起来，正当大野以为今晚就要这样安静地入睡的时候，松本突然伸手把他搂进了怀里。  
大野听见松本胸膛里“咚咚”的声音，他在松本的怀里没敢动。  
过了几分钟，他听到松本声音更小的一句：“……你就不想吗……”  
大野从松本的怀里抬起头看他，松本已经把脑袋埋进枕头里了。

大野琢磨了一会儿，他有点没搞懂，但身体的热度和感觉已经迫使他下意识地做出了反应。  
一阵悉悉索索的床单摩擦的声音，松本突然感觉怀里的热源消失了，他抬起头想知道发生了什么，结果微微涨起的下身就被包裹在了一个更热的地方。  
松本一下就叫出声了，他没想到大野这个稍微有些洁癖的人竟然会做这样的事情。

大野的嘴太小了，他只能简单地含住那个突然完全勃起的柱身的一半，舌尖慢慢青涩地舔过，他有些埋怨地看了一眼起身一把掀开被子的松本，接着安抚地摸了摸松本突然绷紧的腰，示意他不用担心。  
松本靠在枕头上被眼前的光景和身体上的快感冲击得大脑一片空白，他维持着最后一点清明的意识，抓住了大野在他身上爱抚的手，往身后那个地方引了过去。  
大野抬起头，眼睛里像是安静地燃烧着某种火焰一样，沉稳地用眼神问着“可以吗”？  
松本垂着眼睛，微不可见地点了点头。  
这种青涩又可爱的反应让大野觉得这个人实在是可爱得不行，于是低下头，又让松本陷入了可怕的快感里。

 

虽然松本自己已经做好了心理准备，但实在是没想到快感能这么强烈，强烈到他觉得自己明天要回不了国了。

大野的动作温柔的要命，就像膜拜什么珍贵宝物一样为松本做着扩张，看松本有一点点皱起眉头的趋势就放缓动作去爱抚、亲吻来让他放松，直到松本被折磨得满头大汗如同吃了激辣料理一样眨着已经濡湿的眼睛用奶音问“还不进来？你不想？”的时候，才真正地开始。  
体贴又温柔地找到那个点之后，大野便干脆利落地开始猛烈地攻击那里，没有给松本留下任何喘息和回神的时间，在大野马力全开的一瞬间松本就感觉眼前一道白光。  
然而大野这个时候就不那么体恤他了，他像是回到那个锋芒毕露的年轻时候一样，丝毫不留任何情面地体现着年长者的余裕和苛刻，松本连射了之后的休息都没有，下身又被这猛烈的撞击刺激得抬起了头。  
他睁开已经涣散的眼睛看着抓着自己的腰抬起来的大野，那个人蹙起的眉头和流下汗水的脸，简直就和用了180%精力站在舞台上的大野一模一样。  
这个认知让他呜咽了一声，颤抖得更加厉害了。  
大野似乎感觉到了内壁突然的紧缩，他停了下来，勾起了一边的嘴角，用着平时几乎没怎么听到过的声音低低地问：“想到什么好事了？”  
松本抖得更厉害，他感觉大野如果再出什么声音自己可能就彻底完蛋了。  
“嗯？”  
大野坏心地顶了他一下。  
“……唔……”松本觉得自己生理性泪水都要被这个人逼出来了。  
大野闷笑了两声，他知道不能这样对松本了，否则这个人肯定又会在以后某个时间加倍地让自己奉还，于是沉默地开始给予那个无意识扭着腰轻轻磨蹭自己的人更多的快感。

松本在又一次和大野一起高潮的时候模糊地想着虽然大了三岁但这个人的体力真的好啊。

 

不过大野倒是很快就放过他了，浴室里和他冲了个澡之后就嘟囔着“要赶不上飞机了”，满足地抱着已经睡着的松本的胳膊沉入梦乡。  
掐着时间赶上回国飞机的大野对松本抱怨：“都怪松润。”  
松本瞪了这个折腾了自己一晚上还反过来怪他的人一眼，又想了想似乎真的是自己的授意，又变得超级不好意思了起来。  
大野看了一眼旁边这个把自己埋进毯子里跟鸵鸟一样的人，无声地笑了笑，往他那边挤了挤。

 

松本润小声说出了他一般不会直接说出来的话之后，大野智看着竟然会害羞成这样的松本，突然觉得这一趟来欧洲真的已经超值了。  
他俩这样躺在床上面对面地躺了一会儿，呼吸交缠了起来，正当大野以为今晚就要这样安静地入睡的时候，松本突然伸手把他搂进了怀里。  
大野听见松本胸膛里“咚咚”的声音，他在松本的怀里没敢动。  
过了几分钟，他听到松本声音更小的一句：“……你就不想吗……”  
大野从松本的怀里抬起头看他，松本已经把脑袋埋进枕头里了。

大野琢磨了一会儿，他有点没搞懂，但身体的热度和感觉已经迫使他下意识地做出了反应。  
一阵悉悉索索的床单摩擦的声音，松本突然感觉怀里的热源消失了，他抬起头想知道发生了什么，结果微微涨起的下身就被包裹在了一个更热的地方。  
松本一下就叫出声了，他没想到大野这个稍微有些洁癖的人竟然会做这样的事情。

大野的嘴太小了，他只能简单地含住那个突然完全勃起的柱身的一半，舌尖慢慢青涩地舔过，他有些埋怨地看了一眼起身一把掀开被子的松本，接着安抚地摸了摸松本突然绷紧的腰，示意他不用担心。  
松本靠在枕头上被眼前的光景和身体上的快感冲击得大脑一片空白，他维持着最后一点清明的意识，抓住了大野在他身上爱抚的手，往身后那个地方引了过去。  
大野抬起头，眼睛里像是安静地燃烧着某种火焰一样，沉稳地用眼神问着“可以吗”？  
松本垂着眼睛，微不可见地点了点头。  
这种青涩又可爱的反应让大野觉得这个人实在是可爱得不行，于是低下头，又让松本陷入了可怕的快感里。

 

虽然松本自己已经做好了心理准备，但实在是没想到快感能这么强烈，强烈到他觉得自己明天要回不了国了。

大野的动作温柔的要命，就像膜拜什么珍贵宝物一样为松本做着扩张，看松本有一点点皱起眉头的趋势就放缓动作去爱抚、亲吻来让他放松，直到松本被折磨得满头大汗如同吃了激辣料理一样眨着已经濡湿的眼睛用奶音问“还不进来？你不想？”的时候，才真正地开始。  
体贴又温柔地找到那个点之后，大野便干脆利落地开始猛烈地攻击那里，没有给松本留下任何喘息和回神的时间，在大野马力全开的一瞬间松本就感觉眼前一道白光。  
然而大野这个时候就不那么体恤他了，他像是回到那个锋芒毕露的年轻时候一样，丝毫不留任何情面地体现着年长者的余裕和苛刻，松本连射了之后的休息都没有，下身又被这猛烈的撞击刺激得抬起了头。  
他睁开已经涣散的眼睛看着抓着自己的腰抬起来的大野，那个人蹙起的眉头和流下汗水的脸，简直就和用了180%精力站在舞台上的大野一模一样。  
这个认知让他呜咽了一声，颤抖得更加厉害了。  
大野似乎感觉到了内壁突然的紧缩，他停了下来，勾起了一边的嘴角，用着平时几乎没怎么听到过的声音低低地问：“想到什么好事了？”  
松本抖得更厉害，他感觉大野如果再出什么声音自己可能就彻底完蛋了。  
“嗯？”  
大野坏心地顶了他一下。  
“……唔……”松本觉得自己生理性泪水都要被这个人逼出来了。  
大野闷笑了两声，他知道不能这样对松本了，否则这个人肯定又会在以后某个时间加倍地让自己奉还，于是沉默地开始给予那个无意识扭着腰轻轻磨蹭自己的人更多的快感。

松本在又一次和大野一起高潮的时候模糊地想着虽然大了三岁但这个人的体力真的好啊。

 

不过大野倒是很快就放过他了，浴室里和他冲了个澡之后就嘟囔着“要赶不上飞机了”，满足地抱着已经睡着的松本的胳膊沉入梦乡。  
掐着时间赶上回国飞机的大野对松本抱怨：“都怪松润。”  
松本瞪了这个折腾了自己一晚上还反过来怪他的人一眼，又想了想似乎真的是自己的授意，又变得超级不好意思了起来。  
大野看了一眼旁边这个把自己埋进毯子里跟鸵鸟一样的人，无声地笑了笑，往他那边挤了挤。


End file.
